Youkai no hanyou, Oniichan no Oniisama
by newmooninuyasha
Summary: Some of us may have noticed despite Sesshoumarus proud behavior, he has a knack for picking up lower class companions. What if that all started with his little brother...? From the author of 'Oniichan Inuyasha'
1. Scroll one

_I am not sure if something like this may have really happened or not, on account of Inuyashas childhood being blurry to me, but I hope you will enjoy this story nonetheless._

_And as with all my stories I do not own Inuyasha, its characters or its storyline. He belongs to a certain Miss Rumiko Takahashi, no matter how hard we all wish._

**It has always seemed that Sesshoumaru has had a weakness for life forms weaker than himself… What if that all started with his half brother? The 'true' story behind the feud between the brothers.**

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, wait up!" Jaken panted heavily. Only a few days ago, he had become the servant of a powerful demon named Sesshoumaru. It took hours of groveling and begging when he finally gave in. Jaken suspected his new master may have a kind streak, despite his threatening demeanor.

"If you wish to travel along side me, you will serve me, keep up with me, and do as I say. If you fail to cooperate with these terms, I shall see to your removal." Sesshoumaru answered without even turning around to address him.

Jaken suspected that this alleged 'kind streak' was deep down.

Very deep down.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Jaken asked anxiously.

Sesshoumaru simply pointed to a tree in the middle of grassy plain. Beside it rest a grave marker and what seemed to be a little boy lying right beside it.

"Don't tell me that's"--

"Yes." Sesshoumaru interrupted, "That has to be him."

The two walked over to the grave. Jaken was taken aback at the site: a little boy who looked very similar to Sesshoumaru was sleeping on top of it. The boy was a demon, but what was he doing next to a humans grave marker?

"Look at him, it's disgusting!" Jaken scoffed, "he has no pride, no pride at all! Sleeping on a humans last resting place, tears running down his"--

"--That is my younger brother, Jaken."

He gulped. Before he could search for the right words, Sesshoumaru nudged the boy with the tip of his foot.

"Inuyasha. Get up." He ordered.

The child blinked twice and rubbed his eyes wearily. He looked at the two demons and backed up quickly, trying to wake up.

"Calm down." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha frowned, growling apprehensively.

"You foolish child!" Jaken screamed, "You don't even remember your only living relative!"

Inuyasha stared at him. "My only living relative is a toad?"

"**NO**, you shameless whelp! **HE** is your relative! Your brother! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looked up at Sesshoumaru in awe, for he was very tall while Inuyasha was minuscule in comparison.

Sesshoumaru held back a proud smile. His brother seemed to respect him. That was good.

"You're my brother?" Inuyasha gaped.

"I am." He answered, "Well, your half brother. Unlike you I am a full demon."

"Don't talk like that!" Inuyasha cupped his hands over his ears, "I know Im not a real demon, or a real human! Look!" he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bruise. "This is what it's like to be not fully anything. Right when my mother isn't able to fend for me anymore, I get chased out of my home along with people throwing rocks at me!" He tried to bite back tears but couldn't help having them spill over.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down to Inuyashas level. "Listen to me, Inuyasha." He said, "Even if you are a half demon, that is better than being human. You are still slightly above them. Now let me teach you something that may come in handy in the future." He yanked the little boys sleeve down. "Don't show your wounds to anyone. It allows people to see your losses and weaknesses. This applies to all demons but especially to half demons."

Inuyasha nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Second of all, never show your tears. For the exact same reason as before; it shows weakness. Don't even cry to yourself."

Jaken was as open to Sesshoumarus advice as Inuyasha. He tiptoed nearer paying close attention, wishing he had some paper and something to write with for notes.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, "Your mother treated you as her equal. That was a mistake. Even being half a demon you are above humans. You must forget your love for her. It is ludicrous to associate with humans."

"But…"

Sesshoumaru stood up. "I will do everything I can to cleanse you of these first few years of your life you lived as a human. I will help you put humanity behind you and become as much of a demon as you can. All I ask of you is to follow me."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly and shuffled to his side. He clenched onto the leg of his brothers pants leg and lowered his head.

Sesshoumaru shook him away. "Don't touch me." He said, trying to hide the disgusted tone in his voice. It seemed that his brother had inherited all of his fathers' weaknesses. It was his duty as the firstborn to cleanse away the grime his father left behind.

At the least, this pathetic child could be his servant. He glanced at Jaken with a sideways glance. If this boy became his servant he could be rid of this useless toad.

Jaken glared at Inuyasha, who was doing his best to keep up with Sesshoumaru. He didn't think anything good could come from this…


	2. Scroll two

"Oniisama, Im"--

"Don't call me that." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha hardheartedly, "You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru, or master Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because though we may be brothers, you and I are not on the same level. I am a pure demon and you are not. It is something you must learn to accept."

"Ha ha." Jaken snickered under his breath.

"Don't be cocky, Jaken. You are his servant as well."

Jaken gaped at this statement. "M-me!" he shrieked, "The servant of a half demon! Well I never!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Jaken gulped and smiled nervously.

"Onii… Lord Sesshoumaru, Im not feeling so good." Inuyasha said faintly, "I don't wanna walk anymore."

Sesshoumaru took a look at the little half demon. He looked tired and pale. "Keep walking, were almost there." He said, continuing ahead.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and trudged forward. But after only a few steps he collapsed, gasping and sweating.

"Oh, well." Jaken said cheerfully, "Remember, Lord Sesshoumaru? If you can't keep up, your gonna get left behind!"

"Bring him to me."

"What?"

"Bring him to me." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Jaken sighed and dragged the child over to Sesshoumaru by his left arm.

"Hey, that hurts…" Inuyasha moaned, closing his eyes tightly.

Jaken wiped his hands on the grass, disgusted. "What are you going to do with him, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken. "Are you sure you can't walk for merely one more mile?" he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just curled up into a tight little ball, shivering. Jaken shook his head at the sight.

Sesshoumaru picked up his brother and allowed him to rest on his shoulder, supporting him with his left hand. "Come on, Jaken. We're leaving."

Jakens mouth hung open. It was as unfair as it was wrong. Not only did he never get treated even half as well as this little whelp, but Lord Sesshoumaru was holding a loathsome half demon. He writhed with anger as he saw the boy clinging to the fluffy robe/scarf thing wrapped around his masters' shoulder. Ever since he had set eyes on Lord Sesshoumaru, he had longed to snuggle his face into that absurdly comfortable looking cloak. It was a dream he knew would never come true, yet this dog-eared infant was living it in his place. He had never been so angry in his life.

"Wipe that look off your face, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken gasped and tried to catch his breath. "Im-Im sorry, my lord, but I couldn't help wondering why you would go so far as to"--

"--It is only a mile." Sesshoumaru said. "He can't possibly walk on his own. Don't expect me to have to do this again."

Jaken nodded fearfully.

"And keep your filthy eyes off of my fur."

A few minutes later they reached a place in the forest Sesshoumaru deemed suitable to rest in for a while. He tried to set his little brother down, but he had a firm grip on his fluffy shoulder thing. At first he considered beating him over the head, but he changed his mind and gently unclenched his tiny hands from his fur. He propped Inuyasha against a patch of grass. "Watch over him." He ordered Jaken, "If anything happens to him, you will be to blame."

Jaken scuttled around attempting at an argument, but Sesshoumaru walked off, leaving the two alone.

"This is all your fault." Jaken muttered to the sleeping Inuyasha, "If you hadn't been around here I would still be number one and you wouldn't have defiled Lord Sesshoumarus fluff. If you make him go soft, I will kill you, no matter what Lord Sesshoumaru does to me. At least his pride won't be harmed."

Inuyasha groped around for something in his sleep. He moaned, and curled back up.

"Stop trying to be so cute." Jaken spat, "Half demons aren't… they aren't… cute at all."

Jaken started to sweat nervously as Inuyasha grabbed his foot in his sleep.

"G-get off of me!" Jaken stammered, "Don't you touch me! I may be a lowly servant, but at least im not a pathetic half demon!"

"…Mommy…" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep, "I thought you were dead…"

Jaken froze. He was very close to giving in to his unconscious innocence. He shook him off and turned around, plugging his ears.

"Im not listening!" he sang, "la-la-la! You can't lure"--

But Inuyasha started shivering. He was trying hard not to cry out in his sleep, and was, in fact, so cute and so sad it was enough to make anyone reach for a box of tissues.

This was too much for Jaken. He took off running in Sesshoumarus direction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" He cried, "I can't do it! I can't"--

--He ran into his masters' leg. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru smirking at him. This was not a good sign.

"Can't even keep watch over a half demon child, Jaken? I feel I am losing my faith in you."

"Y-you don't understand, my lord! He was testing my dignity!"

"You have no dignity to_ test_ once you have abandoned your duties I left you with." Sesshoumaru said, going off to see to his brother.

Exaggeratedly angry tears welled up in Jakens eyes as he ran after his master. No matter what, he was going to be the most loyal servant his master ever had.

They made their way to the small patch in the forest where Inuyasha was sleeping. Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken again. But this time, Jaken suspected a hint of menace. He shuddered at the thought of Sesshoumaru 'disposing' of him.

"_Why is Lord Sesshoumaru so worked up over a worthless half demon pup?"_ He thought to himself. He had never been so confused in his life, not to mention jealous. Lord Sesshoumaru never carried **him** anywhere. Jaken was feeling like the magic in their relationship was slowly--ok, quickly--dissolving.

"Wake up, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge him.

"Think him to be dead, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"No." Said Sesshoumaru, "He wouldn't die from such a simple cause, even for a half demon."

"Simple cause…?" Jaken paused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I suspect that it has been days since he has done anything besides weep for his pathetic human mother." Sesshoumaru said, "He most likely hasn't eaten or slept for some time. It's disgusting… making himself sick over some human." He stared at Inuyasha like he was a worm that had been crawling around the grass.

"So, in other words he'll be fine. But half demon or not, he is pretty adorable, Lord Sesshoumaru, you have to admit." Jaken grinned.

Sesshoumaru remained blank as he glanced at his brother. He was still all curled up, looking very pale indeed. He was drenched with sweat and shaking all over, sleeping restlessly.

"Well, what I mean is, adorably pathetic." Jaken stammered uneasily.

But he gawked as his lord Sesshoumaru bent down to the little boy. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Pathetic." Sesshoumaru said under his breath.

Inuyasha whimpered and rolled over to his brother. He grasped his arm and shivered uncontrollably as Sesshoumaru stroked behind his ears in a way that could almost be considered sympathetic.

You probably guessed that by now Jaken had blown a fuse or two. You would have been right. He was trembling with anger and confusion. His master was not only associating with a half demon, he was consoling one! What the hell was he doing!

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken whined, "Are you sure you should filth your lovely hands with that half breed trash!"

"Be quiet, fool." Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath, continuing to scratch his little brother behind the ears. Jaken had not only dreamed of cuddling his masters' fluff, but also had secret desires of scratching behind Inuyashas ears. Yes, no matter how he tried to deny these feelings, he was, in fact, lusting over both his masters' fluff and his useless brothers' doggie ears. Revolting! To lust over a half demons atrocious (yet oh-so-luxurious) ears!

While Jaken was beating some sense into himself with his own two fists, Sesshoumaru sat silently with Inuyasha. The little half demon clung limply to his big brothers furry cape, breathing softly and shallowly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He hoped Jaken wasn't taking his actions for kindness. That would be appalling… Kindness towards a half breed pup. No. Sesshoumaru was determined to turn his weak, worthless little brother into as much of a demon as he possibly could. He owed it to his father to mold his last son into something worthwhile. If Inuyasha couldn't become a demon in body, perhaps he could make him think and act like one.

Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha away. Half demon or not, it was his duty to train him… No matter how unattainable this task may prove to be.


	3. Scroll three

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to find himself covered in a warm, furry cape. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, finding his older brother Sesshoumaru looking straight at him.

"So, you're finally awake." He said tonelessly.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I assume you are back to full strength now that you have had a long nights sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered brightly, "I am feeling a lot better."

"Not that your full strength is much to marvel at." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Now get up." He yanked his fluffy scarf away from the little boy and brushed it off as if it had just been sneezed on by something very repulsive.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It is not what 'we' are going to do. It is what_ you_ are going to do."

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion, but Sesshoumaru kicked him hard with his right foot.

"Get up. I am not going to give you the luxury of second chances, half breed." He said.

"Hey, that hurt!" Inuyasha winced.

"It is nothing compared to what you will be going through your whole life. Think of it as a reminder from someone who… cares." He lied. "Now do as I say or else I will kick you again."

Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"That's better, now. It seems you have finally learned to respect your superiors." He motioned to Jaken, who scuttled over hastily.

"Yes, My Lord?" he panted.

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru said, "It's time to start teaching this half breed a lesson or two about life."

"Filthy half breed!"

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Wrong, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called out to Inuyasha, "You aren't going to be respected by whining and crying! No! You have to do something to make your insulter cringe! Make them respect you, fear you! Even a half demon can set a human into submission! Try again, Jaken!"

"Sure thing, My Lord!" Jaken smiled, "Go away, you filthy half breed!" He taunted, "We don't want you here!"

"And since when do I take orders from you!" Inuyasha yelled, "Even **I** am a higher class than some old toad!"

"Very good, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru nodded, "…_Even though it sounded pathetically childish_." He added under his breath.

"I kind of like insulting people." Inuyasha said, "It makes me feel all warm inside."

"That is the feeling of stupidity and ignorance!" Jaken squealed, "Insulting your superiors will only get you in trouble! And I am **so** a higher class than you! I may be a toad but im not a _half_ toad!"

"He has a point, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, "Taking on humans or demons weaker than yourself is fine, but insulting your superiors is a dangerous and foolish thing to do."

"At least I would have gone down fighting."

"Cockiness in a half demon is a loathsome quality." Sesshoumaru spat, "Make sure you don't become too proud of yourself. No matter how strong you do get, you are still a half demon."

Jaken stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered and gave him the finger.

"My Lord! My Lord!" Jaken whined, "He just flipped me off!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Come here." He said.

Inuyasha backed up slowly.

"Come over here, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said soothingly, "Big brother isn't going to hurt you."

Inuyasha paused for a second and then walked over to him. Sesshoumaru grasped his right hand.

"Is this the finger that you used on poor Jaken?" He asked.

Inuyasha grinned menacingly and nodded.

Sesshoumaru took a heavy rock from the ground. He held Inuyashas hand to the ground, and lifted the rock in the air. He brought it down and ruthlessly smashed Inuyashas hand with it several times.

Before Inuyasha could take a breath, Sesshoumaru pushed him away harshly.

"Cockiness in a half breed is a loathsome quality." He repeated, "Make sure I don't have to discipline you again by my own means. Next time I won't be so nice."

Inuyasha cradled his right hand. It was bleeding, and two of his fingers were broken. But he bit back his tears. He stood up and bowed his head.

"Apologize to Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha remained motionless.

"Apologize to Jaken!" He raised his voice threateningly.

"Im sorry, Jaken!" he screamed, "Forgive me!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I supposed I can." Jaken smiled falsely. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, half breed."

Inuyasha was burning with rage. He didn't care if his brother was a 'higher class' than him--that didn't give him the right to tell him what and what not to do. He wanted to live his own way--not the way his brother wanted him to. He licked the blood off of his hand and squeezed his eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru sensed Inuyashas anger… he was beginning to think that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't form this half demon into a full one. Not in body, not in mind, and certainly not in spirit.


	4. Scroll four

"Stop it, Inuyasha."

"Let me have the fluff!" Inuyasha shrieked happily, seizing Sesshoumarus fluffy pelt and ripping at it with no mercy.

"Jaken, remove the child from my sight."

"At once, my lord." Jaken grinned, taking hold of Inuyashas legs. Inuyasha used all his strength to kick the toadlike demon off of him. Jaken hopped up and down sobbing.

"You ungrateful little whelp!" he cried, "Stop this at once!"

Sesshoumaru suppressed a long sigh. Inuyasha was driving even him to the edge, his patient attitude was being tested more and more every day he spent with him.

"Take it, I don't care." Sesshoumaru growled, slipping off the fluff and Inuyasha fell to the ground, rolling around with his well deserved prize.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken scolded, "Are you **giving in** to his whining and crying!"

"Every child needs a blankie." Sesshoumaru shrugged, walking ahead of them.

Jaken glared at Inuyasha menacingly. "You stole the masters' furry pelt."

"He gave it to me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Jaken swore.

"He just did."

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

"That's ok. I hate you, too."

Jaken twitched. Why was his cold-hearted, mean-spirited master crumbling under this little monster? Sesshoumaru was usually very strict when it came to fluff privileges. Why, Jaken wasn't even allowed to look at it for more than a few seconds. He was so jealous at the moment he could have slaughtered Inuyasha. But then blood might get on the fluff and master Sesshoumaru would be very angry.

"I've got the flu-uff! I've got the flu-uff!" Inuyasha cheered, dancing around in circles and falling to the ground, only to land on that irresistibly furry cloak thingy.

Jaken could have killed him on the spot, blood or no blood, but Sesshoumaru stepped back in sight and glanced at Jaken as if he could read his mind. He sweated nervously.

"How do you like it, Inuyasha?" He asked.

"It's _soooo soffft_." He drooled, his eyes growing sleepy looking as he cuddled the scarf, showing deep appreciation for his brother. Jaken just gagged.

Sesshoumaru stifled a small smile. "It was my blanket when I was your age. And I've kept it ever since."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Really!_" Jaken gasped.

"No. I was lying." Sesshoumaru said quickly, turning to Jaken.

Jaken gulped. "Of course you were! Of course."

"I think having a blanket is neat." Inuyasha said.

"Because you are a shameless little brat that doesn't understand anything."

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

Sesshoumaru gave both of them a swift kick in the head. "Stop annoying me."

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered.

"And… you are too, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, "Why, oh why must you take his side!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked away again.

Inuyasha was trying to look as innocent as possible, cuddling his new fluffy pelt and blinking adorably.

"That wont work on me, you hateful little half demon." Jaken spat, "I know you aren't really cute. You're a monster."

"A monster with a brand new fluffy blankie."

"Why you--!" Jaken started, but he paused. And sighed. He knew it was true.

His beloved lord Sesshoumaru was giving in to a pathetic little beast of a half demon. And a cocky one at that! He could see it now: first the fluff, then he would be giving him piggyback rides, and letting him slap 'kick me' signs on Jakens back, and soon Inuyasha could leave the 'master' out of master Sesshoumaru. The unspeakable horror!

"You better straighten up, or I will save my lords dignity on my own." He hissed.

"You can try." Inuyasha snickered, "You can try…" he started laughing manically, but he still had a cute little kid voice, so it was a bit demented sounding. But Jaken was afraid. He started sweating as Inuyasha gave a muffled sigh from beneath his new blankie. What was he going to do?


	5. Scroll five

A few months had passed since Sesshoumaru had passed his beloved fluffy scarf (or whatever you want to call it) to his younger brother. He never admitted it, but aside from the fact that Inuyasha was gaining a bratty new attitude, he was pretty cute whenever he dragged around the fluff. Partly because he was too small to carry it properly.

But the sorrows of Jaken lingered on. He was still mad at Inuyasha, because he had always thought that when the time was right, he would have inherited the fluff.

"Can we sleep now?" Inuyasha yawned, "Im tired."

"Of course. We were going to stop shortly, anyway." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Jaken gasped. He could tell his master was lying! He had said that he was going to be tough on Inuyasha, but he was treating him like an... An... Equal!

"Guard him, Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken sighed. Inuyasha plopped down on the fresh spring grass and curled up on the pure white fluff. Even after a filthy half-breed child had drooled all over it, the pelt had not become filthy or discolored. This is one of the many mysteries Jaken has faced in his lifetime; and along with the mystery of how Sesshoumarus hair retained its natural glow no matter how many decades apart his bathing schedule was, this mystery remained just that: a mystery.

"You little turd." Jaken spat, "You are causing My Lord to become... become..."

"Become a what?" Inuyasha grinned, "My slave?"

"Don't speak in such ungrateful terms, you trash!" Jaken screamed, "There is no way My Lord is anything lower than a pure demon. He is practically a prince, not to mention lord of the western lands--"

"Sounds like you wanna marry my big brother."

"Do not!"

Inuyasha started singing. "Sesshie and Ja-ken, sittin' in a tree! Kay-eye-ess-ess-eye-en-jee!"

"That thought has never crossed my mind! Not once! And where the hell did you find my diary, you little worm!" Jakens face flushed, "And you never again address My Lord as 'Sesshie!'"

"But it's so much easier than Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha complained.

"That's the problem with today's youth!" Jaken proclaimed, "It always has to be easy! Why, my fathers name was sixty-three syllables long!"

"What was your fathers' name?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forget. We always called him Joe. But that's beyond the point!"

"Boo-hoo. Ain't it a cryin' shame. Now shaddap and go to sleep, you dumb old toad."

Jaken thought about strangling Inuyasha in his sleep, but he decided against it. He thought of something better. He took his diary out of his kimono and ripped out a page. He took his inkwell out of his doofy-looking hat and began to write...

"_Dear Mother, It's been a while, huh? Well, that's beside the point. I never thought it would come to this, but I think it's about time you gave my master a good talking to..."_


End file.
